


Best Friends

by aquatlc



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Camp Half-Blood, F/M, Original Character(s), percy jackson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1210960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquatlc/pseuds/aquatlc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about two new demigods to Camp Half Blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: My friend and I wrote this. We organized it into chapters so that it would be easier for us to keep track of. Please don’t hate on the unusually short chapters. Thanks. I will try to post new work about every two weeks or so. One additional thing. This is one of my first works so it's a bit rough....Thanks for reading!  
> Disclaimer: I don't own PJO only Calyn and Elyse.

How we Came to be

This is story of four demigods finding love in war and friendship in the toughest times. This is the story of how 2 demigods survived a mortal school and retreated to a camp for demigods.This is how they found two other demigods and fell in love. This is our story.  
-Calyn and Elyse

Chapter 1- Elyse's POV.   
New beginnings.  
This is the story of Calyn Boyce and Elyse Turner. How they found their powers and learned to live with each other. I'll begin with the story, how we found each other and found who we were. Calyn and I met in kindergarden at a mortal school. We were friends for a long time, but didn't know each other well. Finally when it came to about sixth grade, we were in drama together. Then, in seventh grade we hung out a lot more. Now, in eighth grade, we are best friends. We found we were demigods during summer of 2013. It took us a long time to find Camp Half Blood. Here's how it all started.   
Calyn and I were walking around school when we heard there was a monster. (this is also how our first battle came to be) I had a family heirloom, or so I thought, a silver bracelet around my wrist. It was nothing special, just plain and thick. We were walking until we came upon said, monster, which only we could see. I asked the kids next to us if they saw a chimera too, but only Calyn and I saw it. It was vicious. It had a lion head and scorpion stinger as sharp as it's lion fangs. I started freaking out but then had the urge to tap my bracelet twice. I did and was sure glad I did it. I ended up with a quiver of arrows on my back and my favorite weapon in my hands, a bow. On the wood, inscribed in Ancient Greek, which I read with ease was grigori stochos or quick aim. I yelled at Calyn who was staring in awe at my bow to do something. And something she did. Calyn is overall pretty awesome, except when she drags me outside with her. I’m almost like a hermit and I’m surprised I still have a tan. Anyways back to the story. Her hands began to brighten up like blinding bright. Some I noticed my arrows were gold tipped. Man, my family must have been rich at some time or another. Calyn yelled something in Greek which I understood perfectly. She yelled Απόλλωνας or Apollo. Huh. I felt so...powerful when I shot my bow, an arrow landing on the creature's chest. Then, Calyn shot the creature with her light sphere. It began to turn to dust. We both looked at each other in surprise. She asked me: "How long have you been good with a bow?" To which I responded: "How long have you been able to shoot light?" Her and I were 11 then. We turned out to be demigods. Children of a mortal and a god. I turned out to be a child of Athena. She turned out to be a daughter of Apollo. That's how our story began.   
Much of the way to Camp Half Blood was a blur. Although, what I do remember was finding some shelters along the way. We had to fight some monsters and we were both surprised at how good we were with our weapons/powers. We didn't talk much, we were busy protecting ourselves. I asked about her family. She told me it about her long lost brother. Her brother was named Percy.   
When we finally made it to Long Island Sound, it was nighttime and we hiked some hills, extremely tired from our week worth of walking. It was about 10:00 at night and we were both worn out. I practically had to drag Calyn. Then, I saw a sign. It was in Greek, but it read Camp Half Blood. That was interesting.   
We went through this...thing. It was like walking against a strong wind for a moment. When we got through, there was a whole other world. You couldn't see it from the outside. There were a bunch of cabins scattered everywhere. Then, there was a giant campfire and a bunch of people singing around it. It looked like fun. I dragged Calyn along and we went and met some people, like this centaur named Chiron. I asked him if he was THE Chiron and he said yes. Then, a beautiful yellow sun appeared above Calyn's head. Everyone gasped and stared at her. I had a surprised look on my face. She exclaimed: "What's everyone staring at?!?" I pointed up and she saw the blinding light begin to disappear. "Woah, what was that?" she said.   
Some guy, maybe about 17 stood up. He stood and stared at Calyn. "Calyn?" He asked. This blonde girl sat next to him and looked up at him.   
Calyn looked stunned. "P-Percy?" He ran up to her and hugged her. I guess that was her long lost brother. What a cute reunion. Wait a sun. Isn't that a symbol of Apollo or something? He began talking with her and took her to a cabin that overlooked a lake. Chiron had asked me and Calyn a few questions earlier. It was simple like where did you come from and how did you find camp. All the campers went to their cabins. I was invited to stay in the Hermes cabin until I was claimed. Huh. 

Calyn's POV.   
New beginnings  
I have known Elyse since kindergarten but never really paid attention to her until now. We go to this school that is for special kids. The kind that tend to make trouble like steal cars or little things like movies. Elyse and I tended to get blamed for all of the children's choices. We were pretty good kids. Until that one day.   
Elyse and I were just walking to lunch and these boys walked up to us and started mocking us. "OMG! Look at those guys!" One guy would say.   
"They are so hot!" We would try to ignore them. The boys were ugly! They had pimples all over their faces and always had bad breath. Anyway…I was about ready to explode until Elyse started to talk. She was always good with words. Me on the other hand...ha! Not so good. Back to Elyse.  
"Number one, you don't mimic a girls voice very well. Two, you are N-O-T NOT hot in any way. Well the sweaty kind only but that's not the point! And three, stay away from us!" I agreed with her.  
Kevin, he was the head boy of the bunch, he also had the most pimples said this. "Oh! Look! She's standing up for you! What a wimp!" I was about to knock them all out, but Elyse stopped me and gave me this look that read she wanted to do it too but it would lead to detention. We started to walk away. We where ten feet away from then when they ran next to us.   
Kevin said, "Oh! Running away are we? Go back to your dad Calyn! Oh wait! You don't have a dad!" I turned toward Kevin and put all my arm strength into my fist. My fist slammed into his jaw and threw him down. The next thing I knew I heard all the girls screaming with happiness. Then, the bad thing happened, Kevin turned into this thing that was all discombobulated. It was like a lion but instead of its gracious tail it had a scorpion stinger. And was it big. But it still had that same ugly face. Elyse tapped her silver bracelet. I didn't notice it before but it turned into a bow! Not the one you put in you hair. I hate that kind. Anyways. As I stood stunned for a moment, my hands began to warm up. Elyse nocked an arrow. I shot this glowing hot orb and it killed Kevin. No one else noticed the battle. Which was kind of obvious. We ran away after that. We had this feeling in our guts that we had to go east. We did, but it was the worst hike ever! Monsters to fight! Ugh! We killed them all.  
Elyse had to literally drag me to this arch. She stopped and I had time to read a sign that looked like Greek. Which was strange since I was dyslectic, but I could read it perfectly fine. The sign read Camp Half-Blood. We walked through. It was so mystical. Cabins all over, a camp fire with people singing. It was strange, but not as strange as Chiron. Chiron was this half white horse. He said he was a centaur, half horse half human. When he was talking to us, he was interrupted by this gasping and pointing. I asked what they were staring at, Elyse pointed at pretty sun like the one from Tangled that was glowing yellow-orange. Then it faded away. When it did, this boy about 17 stood up and said my name. "Percy?" I questioned. He ran over and hugged me. He smelt of the ocean.   
Then he took me over to this cabin that over looked a lake. It was so beautiful. I asked Percy some questions, he answered them like it was a big deal then I asked this, “What was that sun above my head?”   
He explained, “That my dear sister, was the claiming symbol of Apollo.” I thought about that for a while.   
“Wait then how are we related?”  
“Easy.” He responded. “Same mom. Sally Jackson. You were just adopted. You’ll stay in the Apollo cabin, but you’re welcome to come in here anytime.” I looked at Elyse and she looked scared. She spent the night in the Hermes cabin until she was claimed. I wonder who is her parent. What if she is my sister! 

 

Chapter 2- Elyse's POV  
Trouble in Paradise   
While Miss I've been claimed was having fun with her brother, I was being hit on by these Hermes kids. They introduced themselves to be Connor and Travis Stoll. They were twin brothers. They set up a sleeping bag on the ground. There weren't many people in the cabin. Apparently, everyone should be claimed by the time they are 13. I am 13 already, so maybe my parent was ignoring me. They told me about camp and how all the girls loved them and all of that. I ignored them. They annoyed me. I did see this boy sitting by himself by the campfire. He wore an aviator jacket. He had dark hair and brown eyes. He wore all black except his jacket. He was adorable. He looked up at me at the campfire and smiled. I wonder if he was my brother. That would be weird though. Then, my crush on him would make it awkward. I fell asleep thinking about the mysterious boy that I thought was so cute.   
"Wake up sleepy head! Time for breakfast." I got hit in the face with a pillow.   
I yawned. "Huh? What?"   
Travis whacked me again. "Come on, lets get food."   
I was in the same clothes I wore for at least a week. I rolled up my sleeping bag and went out for breakfast. Someone tapped me on the back. "Morning, new camper." I turned and looked at them.   
"Oh hey Calyn." I yawned again. "I bet you had fun sleeping in the Apollo cabin."   
"Hey it's not my fault I was claimed right away!" Calyn exclaimed.  
"Oh yea, so not your fault I'm stuck in the Hermes cabin with some stupid twin brothers!" I stormed off.   
"Glad we see eye to eye."   
I sat at the Hermes table with all of the jokester kids. I was annoyed and apparently everyone could tell. Little Miss perfect was sitting over there with her siblings talking about being ‘sun children’ or something. Like I cared. The Stolls told me that you have to scrape part of your food from you plate to offer to the gods. I offered some food then saw a thing floating above me. It was glowing and gray. It was an...owl? All the tables looked over at me in awe. I hated having this much attention drawn to me. The girl that stood by Percy yesterday stood up. She had a surprised look on her face. Was she...judging me? She came up to me and shook my hand. "Welcome to the Athena cabin. I'm Annabeth Chase, head councilor. Your godly parent it Athena, goddess of wisdom, battle strategy, and crafts. You are?"   
I was stunned. "Elyse Turner. Nice to meet you. I guess we're half sisters?"   
"Your parent on your godly side doesn't count, or else we would all be brothers and sisters. But in the same cabin, pretty much. Come sit with us!"   
"Alright." I smiled. I finally was out of the Hermes cabin and with my own siblings. We ate together then Annabeth said "I'll give you a tour of the camp. First, you need a weapon."  
"Already covered." I said. I tapped my bracelet twice and my bow and quiver popped out.   
"Nice weapon." We toured around the camp. She explained that if I had ADHD and dyslexia that the ADHD was our battle reactions and that the dyslexia was because our brains were hardwire for Greek. "But, since we are children of Athena, learning comes a bit easier to us. Do you know any other languages?"   
"I'm fluent in English and Italian and apparently Greek. Working on Chinese."   
"Very good." She smiled. We still walked and I meet some more people. I zoned out a bit when I saw Calyn talking to a boy with curly hair. "Huh."  
Annabeth looked at me and then Calyn. "That's your friend, right?"  
"Yea. Daughter of Apollo." She interrupted my thinking by saying "Let's go to the cabin. We'll get you a bed." We walked back to the cabin. She gave me a bed which was pushed against the wall. There was everything I loved spread across the desks. Architectural plans, different languages, books, computers, and most of all, more books. It was home. My home. 

Calyn's POV   
Child of Hephaestus

I heard that Elyse got claimed but she also looked mad so I left her alone. When Elyse was with this blond girl, I was walking around camp with Percy. He told me about Apollo, Poseidon, and my Mom. And how he was a child of one of the big three. Cool. I guess. Here comes the fun part. When we were walking this curly headed Mexican with pointy ears was working on something small. Percy introduced us to each other. His name was Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, god of blacksmith and fire or something. I asked him, "Are you new?"   
He laughed and said, "Sorta, I came last month. I already went a quest but it wasn't that great."  
"Why wasn't it that great?"  
"One person died and one got severely injured. Not that great."  
"So! You made it out alive! I would say that's a good quest!" he laughed. His smile was kinda cute. His pointy ears made it even better. His smile, his oily face, made it even harder not to stare at him. It was a long pause before we talked again.   
He finally said, "Hey, can I show you something?"  
"Sure. Is it weird though?"  
"Not really." He opened up his hand and flames flickered across his palm. I jumped back.   
“Woah! That’s so cool. And weird…”  
"Oh, sorry. I needed to tell someone. I haven't told anyone yet. Will you keep it a secret?" Keep it a secret? He hasn't told anyone about it yet? It felt weird because we just met and he told me a secret he has never told anyone.   
"Sure. Why haven't you told anyone though?"  
"It's not good to have this fire power. But I think it's kinda hot."  
"Umm...ok?" I laughed a little. I liked this kid.   
I said sadly, "I gotta go, maybe we can meet up sometime. You are the only one who has comforted me besides Percy. Thanks for being so nice and funny." He started to blush. Dang! He looked so cute!   
He finally said,"That sounds like a plan. I have never really talked to a girl that has told me that we could hang out more. They always thought I was weird and all."  
"You aren't weird. You are kind of, but in a good way. See ya later Hot Stuff." I started to walk away then I turned back and saw him do a fist pump and then looked at me and ran into a tree. I laughed which made him laugh too.  
When I got back to Percy’s cabin, apparently, I was blushing a lot because Percy asked me if I liked that boy. I replied, "I just met him! How could I have feelings for him?"   
"Sorry! I was just wondering!" I looked out the window and couldn't help but think about him. I thought, I think he is funny, and cute. Huh. Could we like? Ugh! Never mind! A guy has never fallen for me, why would he? But I imagined it a little. No! You just met him! I couldn't help it though! I went to my bed and took a nap. I still couldn't get him off my mind. 

Chapter 3- Elyse's POV  
Camp Life  
I was given a camp schedule by Chiron and then Annabeth took me to the Poseidon cabin. I formally met Percy. Annabeth said that she was going on a date with Percy. They are a cute couple. They left and so I went and met Calyn in her cabin. "So, Calyn, how is being a daughter of Apollo and hanging out with Percy? Also, I'm sorry for being mad at you yesterday. I was just annoyed and tired."  
"Hey, it's fine." She picked up her activity schedule and mine. "Looks like we have a bunch of classes together. I hope this is nothing like school."   
"Doubt it. We have sword class first. We should go."   
We had already ate breakfast, so we headed to sword practice, taught by an Ares child. Calyn went first. She managed to disarm the the girl, Clarisse on her first try. When I attempted it, I disarmed the her, but dropped my sword afterwards. Swordsmanship wasn't totally my thing. Calyn was better at that.   
Next, we went to archery with Chiron, where we shot FLAMING ARROWS! It was amazing, besides the fact Calyn almost hit Chiron in the butt. That was only once though. I hit a bull's eye on my first try. I think that was my favorite class. While we were walking, Calyn saw a Mexican boy with curly hair and pointy ears. She waved at him.   
"Who is that? Your boyfriend?" She blushed as I said that. "You love him don't you?" She blushed again. "You little player!"   
"What about that boy you always smile at?"   
I faked I didn't know who she was talking about. "Who?"   
"Uh, I think his name is Nico?" Nico. What an awesome name.   
"What about Leo?" That ended our conversation. Basically a tie.   
We took a horse riding class or a Pegasus flying class. I think my powers are pretty much useless, because the pegasus didn't listen to me. Calyn had to calm it down. Our first official day at camp was pretty fun. Calyn made friends with a pegasus named Blackjack, who was Percy's pegasus. Percy and Annabeth were a big deal around here. After a few more classes, we had free choice. Calyn and I decided to race canoes, which I was OK at. I think we cheated because Calyn created a fireball and blasted a canoe.We actually won. We got fancy trophies and 20 drachmas, which were Greek money. Then something amazing happened to us. Leo went to Calyn and asked her out. That was pretty adorable. Then, Nico came up and talked to me. That was amazing. He was so nice. So, being at camp was pretty fun. We actually learned a bunch and had fun with new people. Overall, being a demigod is pretty interesting. 

Calyn's POV  
Finally! 

Percy gave me this piece of paper and told me it was my schedule for my camp activities. I was looking at my schedule when I hear Percy start to talk Annabeth. I have never met her before but she looked pretty nice. Then I saw Elyse and walked over to her. We forgave and forgot about what we said to each other the other day. I picked up her schedule and looked at mine. We had all most the same classes together.   
"We have sword practice first, c'mon!" I dragged her along. When we got to the arena an Ares kid, Clarisse, taught the session. I went first. I disarmed Clarisse in a matter of minutes. Then came Elyse's turn. It took awhile to disarm her but when she did she dropped her own sword! I laughed. Then came archery. Archery was not my favorite way to kill. I like hand on hand combat. Elyse hit a bullseye the very first try. It only took her two seconds to load a new arrow and she split the arrow in the center. Archery was an OK class. Then we had free time. Elyse and I got pulled into a canoe race. I willed sort of hit some canoe with fire but…oh well no one saw but Elyse. We won! I kinda felt guilty but then we got a trophy and 20 drachmas. Then I saw Leo start to walk toward to me. I ran to him and hugged him without even thinking. He looked just as surprised as I was. I was so tired I was about to faint in his arms. My knees buckled, Leo caught me.   
I staggered as I talked, "Th-thank y-you L-Leo."  
"Your welcome. Will, you be, my umm, girlfriend?"  
"Y-yes," I tried to catch my breath "of course." he kissed my forehead and I passed out. 

Chapter 4- Elyse's POV  
Dinner and Capture the Flag  
I finally ate dinner, I was so hungry from all of the training. I saw Nico, alone, so I finished my food quickly and went to sit at his table. Annabeth told me it was against the rules, but I didn't care. I sat across from him. He looked up at me with his dreamy eyes. "Uh, hi." He said.   
"Hey." I felt awkward and self-conscious as he stared at me. With a swift motion, he leaned over the table and kissed me. I was surprised. It was only a peck on the lips, but I still felt like I was flying. I tried to regain my composure.   
"See you during, uh, capture the flag." I was still stunned. It was my first kiss.   
"Yea. See you later."   
I went back and sat at my table while the cabin talked battle strategy. I was interested, but not super excited like I was about Nico. Annabeth asked me where I wanted to be placed, and I said anywhere where an archer would be good.   
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
Annabeth had placed me in a tree. I was to shoot anyone who tried to pass on the red team. If too many people came, I was to send a signal arrow. We teamed up with the Poseidon, Hades, Ares, Apollo, and Demeter cabins. I didn't know what the Demeter kids could do in battle, but I knew Ares kids could kill. And if Calyn could disarm an Ares child, the red team was doomed. I nocked an arrow as I saw the Stolls passing. I shot Connor in the arm and Travis in the ankle. Two down. Below, I saw Calyn and Leo fighting. There were other kids too, but Calyn got sliced. I nocked another arrow at Leo. Calyn looked up and saw me and gave me a look. I turned away and pretended I didn't see them.   
Then, I heard rustling in the trees. I aimed towards the sound. I almost jumped out of the tree when Nico popped next to me. "Hey. I didn't mean to startle you." He said.   
"How did you get here?"  
"Shadow travel." He replied. "You should try it sometime. Nice spot by the way."   
I nocked another arrow and shot. I hit an Aphrodite kid in the kink of her armor. "Do you have a weapon?" I knocked another arrow and hit someone else.   
He pulled out a sword. It was all black. "This is Stygian iron. It's deadly."  
"I can tell. That's pretty cool." I kept hitting kids. Then I heard the horn that we were done. I guess we won. "We should hang out some time, Nico." I jumped and swung from the tree limbs and swiftly landed on my toes. "See you around." He looked stunned for a moment as I walked away. It had been a long night of target practice, and I was ready for bed. I went into my cabin and sat on my bed. I couldn't sleep, no matter how tired I was. I woke up Annabeth.   
"Hey, get up." She moaned and turned over. Her clock said 1:45. I had been up since 5:00 yesterday. Great. I shook her. "Annabeth! I need to talk to you."   
"What do you want?"  
"Meet me on the porch. We are going to the Hades cabin."

Calyn's POV  
My boy

I was in the infirmary until after dinner. They let me out and I went to Chiron. He called me for some odd reason. He asked if I was up to playing Capture the Flag. I was wanting to play this game for 2 weeks! Oh my gosh. Elyse and I have only been in camp for 2 weeks and I almost knew everyone's name. Wow. Anyway, back to Capture the flag. I walked away to go back to my cabin to gear up. Someone knocked on the door, I stopped putting on my armor and opened the door. I was surprised to see my boyfriend (I can’t help but smile when I say that) in his armor. Why was he so hot?   
"Hey, can I come in?"  
"Yea. What's up?” I closed the door behind him.   
"Umm…we have to fight each other tonight. We aren't on the same team.”  
"What?!"  
"I know right. I don't want to hurt you.”  
"Shut up Hot stuff. We'll be fine." He looked up from the ground, and kissed me. A real kiss not a lame one. Unfortunately it had to end. When he left, I continued to get ready. Then it came time we fought. I saw Leo, he ran toward me and we fought each other. He lightly sliced through my shirt, a small cut that looked like a cat scratch. Then I heard an arrow flying through the air. It hit Leo I looked up to where the arrow came from, it was Elyse! She almost killed my new boyfriend! No one ever has to guts to ask me out! He could have been killed! I picked him up. He fell on the ground when he got hit. He looked pale but still alive. I was furious with Elyse. I was going to do something to her I don't know what but it will be painful. I picked him up, he wasn't super heavy but I ran to the infirmary as fast as I could. He was up and walking in about 10 minutes.   
I asked him, "Are you ok?"  
"Give me a kiss and I'll feel better." I rolled my eyes but gave him what he wanted.   
"Is that better?" I asked.  
"Oh yea. Can I have another?"  
"In your dreams Hot stuff." We walked out. We were almost to my cabin when he fell holding his side.   
"Leo! What happened?!"  
"I guess they missed a spot." He cringed and breathed deeply.   
"C'mon. This should help.” I had him lie down on his back.  
“What are you,” He breathed really hard. “Doing?”  
“Helping you.” I sung to Apollo in Greek to heal the wounds. I placed my hand on the side where he had placed his hands. His heart beat a bit faster when I touched him. Since I was a child of Apollo, I could heal easily.   
"I feel so much better now. How did you do that?"  
“I’m a daughter of Apollo.” I grabbed his hand and helped him up. Leo walked me to my cabin since he was better now. I guess Capture the flag was over. He grabbed my hand and kissed me on the porch of my cabin. It was the best kiss ever. I was so grateful that he was mine, only mine. He walked me to the door, I walked in and said,  
"Bye hot stuff. See you tomorrow."  
"Bye my girl. Love you."  
"Love you too." And I shut the door. 

Chapter 5- Elyse's POV  
Holy Hera  
That night, I walked with Annabeth into the Hades cabin. She wanted to stay outside, but I told her it was too cold. She stood in the doorway. There was something I had to do. Maybe it would get Nico off my mind. Annabeth stood at the door, one eyebrow raised. I sat next to him on the bed. I leaned over and made out with him. He sorta leaned into me. He slept with a tank top on which revealed his arms. His slightly freckled face was so attractive. His eyelids fluttered open. He saw me kissing him, and I quickly moved back. I gave Annabeth the signal to run and I ran too. That was at about 2 am. I woke up at 8 that morning. I sluggishly walked to breakfast. Calyn pushed me.   
"What? I'm sorry that was rude, what can I help you with?"   
"You shot my boyfriend!"  
"I did? I never aimed at him! Only the people near him!"   
"Really? Because he was bleeding and he almost fainted yesterday!"   
"Well I'm sorry for defending our flag!" I stormed off. I didn't want to pick a fight right now. I was still fluttering from my kiss with Nico. I walked to the Athena table with my breakfast. Annabeth scooted next to me. I looked like I was daydreaming I guess, because I was.   
"What was that last night with you and Nico?" I blushed a dark red. I probably looked like a tomato.   
"I uh, I." I could't form words rethinking the moment. She raised her eyebrows.  
"Yes?" I was speechless. I just looked down, embarrassed. She rubbed my back. "I know you have a thing for him. It's fine. I felt like that for Percy. Just not so...open."   
I smiled and walked away after breakfast. I grabbed Calyn. "You and Leo are a thing now?" She smiled and blushed. "Yea. Ever since the canoe races. He is just so cute."   
"And you guys make a cute couple." I paused. "C-could I tell you something?" She nodded. "I, uh, snuck into Nico's cabin at about 1:45 am and uh-"   
She smirked. "What'd you do?"   
"I made out with him until he woke up, then ran away." Her hands flew to her mouth. Her eyes widened.   
"Elyse, you actually did that?" I blushed and was ashamed.  
"Yea... I couldn't get him off my mind. It didn't help any. I thought he wouldn't wake up. I haven't said anything to him yet."  
"I don't even know what to say. You're such a bad girl." She slapped me on the arm and there were red finger marks where she had hit.   
"I don't even know what happened. And listen, I am sorry that I hit Leo."   
"You are getting pranked by the way because of hitting him. Go talk to Nico alright?"  
"Alright. I'm ok with being pranked, just don't go to extreme OK? Bye. See you later."   
"Bye." I left Calyn with a stunned look, Leo approaching her. I went to the Hades cabin and knocked on the door. I looked down at the ground as Nico answered. He blushed only on his cheekbones as he saw me. "Hey Elyse."   
I looked up at him. "I'm sorry about last night. I just had to do it."   
He smiled and shook his head. "Sorry? I-I liked it." He looked down. I met his eyes. I smiled gently.   
"I have to get to archery. I'll see you around." I basically flew to archery, my heart fluttered so much. I took my position next to Calyn and nocked my arrow.  
"So, how'd it go?" She hit the target saying that.  
“Good shot." I split another arrow on the target. "He said he l-liked it." My heart jumped out of my chest. I nocked another arrow. Calyn hit her target. "Nice one!" I said.   
"He liked you making out with him at 2 am? Holy Hera." 

Calyn's POV  
Pranks, Pranks, Pranks  
I was so going to get back at Elyse. After our little talk, Leo walked up.   
"Hey pretty girl"  
"Hey, umm...should I prank Elyse for shooting you?"  
"What! You were going to prank her?!"  
"Yes, well, no. I was going to have the Stolls do it. Bad idea?"  
"Bad idea?! Holy Hera! Yes it's a bad idea. Do you have any idea of what the prank might be?"   
"No, I guess I shouldn't prank her, she did apologize."  
"Good idea. What are you doing for free time today?"  
"I'm thinking of going swimming…” At that exact moment the Stoll brothers were walking by. I ran to them.   
"Look guys, don't prank Elyse. Prank anyone else but her OK?” The look they had me worried me.   
"Ok, but we won't make any promises.” Connor said with his infamous smirk.   
"Thank you!" I ran back to Leo and said, "I---" but I was interrupted by horn I took what I was going to say off my mind and said, "Free time, I'm going swimming want to come?"  
"Oh yea baby! I could make it hot tub!"   
I laughed and kissed him, "Yea, don't kill the fish."  
"What! The fish swim to see me!" I laughed once more and dragged him along. Once we got to the docks I needed to go to my cabin to put on my bathing suit.   
"Hey Leo, you want to put some trunks on?"  
"Nah, I'm fine. If I start to drown YOUR the one giving me mouth to mouth."  
"I'll let Nico do it." And I walked off to my cabin which was right next to the docks. Once I got my bikini on I put clothes on over my bikini to walk over to the lake. Leo was standing near the edge of the docks. All of a sudden the whole camp walked over to the docks. I looked at Leo and he looked at me. We started to back up. The funniest thing happened Leo's pants fell off and he fell backwards into the lake. I leaned over the side of the docks looking for Leo. He wasn't coming up. leaned over to see if I could see him. Then I heard Travis say:  
"Wait!" I turned around and some camper pushed me in. I couldn't see who it was since it happened so fast. The next thing I knew I felt a hand on my ankle. It was Leo! We swam up and he gasped for air. He started to grab his shirt to try to rip it off. I helped him rip his shirt, which was long sleeved. From the impact of the water when he hit he bruised his arm so bad it already looked purple.   
He tried to say, "I can't breath...It hurts..." He had hurt himself pretty much everywhere.   
"Let me see it." I tried to turn his body so I could see it better, but he cringed so bad it made me tear up a bit.   
"It's all my fault. I told the Stoll brothers to do their prank on someone else. Why did it have to be us?" I started to cry. Leo grabbed me and looked at me.   
"It's no ones fault. Ow! It hurts to talk you know."  
I helped him swim to shore and we were both breathing heavily. I heard screaming I looked up and saw Elyse searching nervously for something in the water. Anyway back to Leo.   
He came to me and we met each other. It was the best kiss I had, and the best underwater kiss. Somehow we managed to get to the surface while kissing. Everyone was staring at us. It was awkward. Leo has his shirt off and was in his boxers and I was in a swim suit. Elyse pushed through the crowd of people and hugged us.   
"Umm...what happened?" I said.   
"We thought you two had drown!" a camper said. We went back to my cabin to dry off. Elyse came in later. She looked confused. "So when is that prank coming?"   
I looked at Leo and laughed. He laughed too. “What?” Elyse smiled and questioned.


End file.
